Hope Returns
by sajala
Summary: Rayne has been Hope's secretary for a century and knows little of him. Soon, everything will change. For her and the man who the world idolizes. Between XIII-2 and LR, but plan on continuing even into LR and after.
1. Chapter 1

I've been having this thought in my head for about a year now. I wanted to always delve into the inbetween with XIII-2 and Lightening Returns and perhaps even post Lightening Returns as well. This is a first draft so if there are mistakes it will get fixed, I just want to get a general impression and have some fun getting this out to you all. Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or there's a correction in any technical things (city names or names in general for example) please let me know. So in the meantime, enjoy!

XXXXX

When the chaos sunk in, we all panicked. Little by little our world was being eaten away by this force and there was nothing we could do to stop it. It just engulfed us, one by one. Luxerion had formed in this process and the city flourished under the rule of Noel Kreiss. Snow Villiers kept Yusnaan in its own sanity and Hope Estheim… he kept everything going with the Academy. Centuries of work, it was absolutely maddening to wait and yet calming to know you'd never change. The only way you'd change is if you're life ended. Not much of a change besides no longer being able to live in this world that was constantly hacked away by the chaos.

Luxerion was like any other day. Busy and crowded. I, for one, started to despise it. My name is Rayne Castius, and I am a survivor of the end of days many centuries ago in 500 AF. So, what did I do to pass the time? I started a job at the Academy, eventually becoming Hope Estheim's secretary… which was no easy task. In fact, he was rather passionate about his cause and so he almost forgot to be a normal man some days. I often wondered when the man even slept.

Taking the monorail to work was relaxing, almost too relaxing. My black hair hung down around my shoulders and upper arms in waves. Blue eyes looking over the scenery of the chaos that was becoming less and less irritating since there was always so much of it. Watching another inch of the world getting swallowed up into the darkness was just a normal occurrence. My outfit was Academy issued. Pencil skirt and fitting blouse of grey and mint with high heels that always clicked as I walked. My outfit was the same as any other female in the office environment, but people tended to look at me different. I found it annoying, but I knew that look anywhere. Wanting something they can't have.

Arriving at the Academy, I found myself walking the same trek up to my office as I had for the last century. Sighing in the tedious nature, I put my briefcase down and looked at any new paperwork that was on my desk. Oddly, enough there wasn't. Raising an eyebrow, I walked next door and knocked on Mr Estheim's door. No answer. "Mr Estheim?" I called out in my soprano voice. Nothing.

Opening the door, I saw something that would forever change the way I saw him. Fast asleep on his office couch, platinum hair disheveled and not even a blanket on him. Well, maybe a blanket of papers that were strewn about him and all over the floor. Walking over, my shoes silenced by the thin carpet, I habitually picked up some papers as quietly as I could. Hope didn't even stir as I did so, which made me wonder how long he had been sleeping.

However, as I looked at his face, I could see his eyes open and looking at me calmly. It made me jump slightly, but my eyes went wide with wonder. He was an attractive man, no one denied that. Hope for mankind… literally and figuratively with a name like that. But for the first time, I saw him as a man. In that moment, my heart fluttered like it hadn't for centuries. Not as a symbol but as a person who tried so hard to do all he could. It was strange seeing him in that light.

"Ms. Castius," he said as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I see I fell asleep. How embarrassing." His cheeks were flushed and his hands went to straightening out his suit that he always seemed to wear. Resting his forehead in one hand, he looked to me with a smile. "Perhaps some coffee."

Putting the papers on his desk, I moved back and nodded with a reassuring smile. "Of course, sir. I'll be right back. In the meantime, it would probably be a good idea to freshen up." I always joked with him but somehow it felt different this time. I had a secret, and no one else knew why my amusement was plain upon my face. Nothing new ever happened here… and yet something just had.

XXXXXXX

'I can't believe I overslept,' I thought as I groaned in defeat. Being the 'Hope for mankind' wasn't always easy, and one of those ways was to keep a false persona about me. Rayne had been my assistant for a century and she had never even seen me with an out of place neck tie let alone sleeping on my couch which was getting more and more common. Looking at myself in a small mirror on a wall, I could even admit I needed the sleep. And yet, I found I just couldn't get enough during a decent hour.

Standing up, I felt a sense of balance slowly return as I walked to my personal restroom to change and 'freshen up'. Always smiling Rayne was, but I never saw her smile like that. Even she seemed shocked and yet I couldn't help but wonder if that's how I looked when I saw Lightening all those years ago. Starstruck by someone I could never hope to be… and yet look at me now. Mankind depended on me. Also Snow and Noel. Speaking of, I would need to visit them soon, it had been almost 20 years since I saw them last and while it may feel like just a short time ago, the end of days was slowly ticking our way.

A plan would have to be developed. I couldn't just leave this world without knowing everything would be saved somehow. My devices helped, but it only did just that. It didn't cure anything. The manmade fal'Cie kept the land workable but… there was so much more we could do. However, our powers were gone with the former fal'Cie's disappearance and Etro's death. Every day I blamed myself, and I knew Noel did the same. Serah… we could only watch as the last of her life faded away.

The thought did nothing to heighten my mood as I finished my routine, hearing a knock on the door at the same time. I walked out to find coffee steaming out of a cup for me on my desk and Rayne standing next to it. "Thank you, Rayne. I'll have some papers over to you shortly. It's for the next meeting which I'll be taking to Luxerion. It's where you live isn't it?"

Anything to get my mind off of the death of Serah… and her sister Lightening.

"Oh," she started obviously surprised. "Well, yes. If there's anything you need arranged, please do let me know. I know a few people there for anything like food or places to meet." I looked at her in a bit of shock which caused her to blush profusely. Had I really not known much about her. Feeling a little bad, I smiled a bit. Usually the days ran together, but this one was definitely different. "I'm sorry, did I say something strange?"

"No, no," I said shaking my head as I sat at my desk looking up at her. "Just realized we hadn't had much time to talk for the last… century. Perhaps you would like to come with me. It is a bit of an informal meeting but I still need some things printed up and proofed up. I'll let you know as to when the date will be but I doubt any of it will be a challenge to get through."

"Of course," she said with a laugh that I hadn't heard a woman use for many many years. Embarrassed yet determined. Strange combination and yet all the more fun. Something in me wanted to push buttons to hear it again, but then she was an assistant. I had to remind myself of that as I took a sip of coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee," I said with a smile as it tasted wonderful. She was always good at knowing what I liked and how I liked things done. Efficient and working.

"You're welcome, sir. Anything else?"

"Call me Hope every once in a while. I haven't heard it in a long time," I said as I saw her face blush once more. "Of course while you're here. Since you now know where I sleep when I'm too busy to head home." I wasn't about to tell her this practically became my home over the centuries.

"Sure," she said with that same laugh, two birds with one stone. I enjoyed when that happened. "I'll leave you to wake up and get started on a few things in my office. I'll look forward to seeing those papers soon." And with that, she closed the door. I couldn't hear her steps and I wondered why she lingered until just after that thought I could hear her footsteps fade and her door faintly shut next door.

Getting to work, my mind kept wandering. New to me, it took longer than normal to compile my thoughts that I needed to talk to Noel and Snow about. Even contacting them took a bit because I kept forgetting.

"Snow and Noel, this is Hope. I would like to get in contact soon, same place in Luxerion on the darkest night." That was the only message I sent and I knew they would understand. The darkest night… that gave me three days. Just three days to try to get this world on a better note despite the rapid downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading into the second chapter of Hope Returns. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing the story. I am going to see if I can't stay to just one POV per chapter as to avoid confusion. I figured the first chapter was an introductory time to see which I liked more. I like both so I'll continue with both, just in alternating chapters. If there is anything questionable please do message me and I always look forward to reviews as well. Thank you and, again, enjoy!

-Hope-

I had sent the papers off to Rayne many hours ago and found myself drowning in documents of the man made fal'Cie again. Since we had none to depend on, I had to do something for the people. If nothing else to keep some sort of calm among the masses. No new life had come to pass since the chaos was uprooted… thanks to me no less. I still hated myself every day, and it only drove me to bury myself even further in my work.

So buried was I that I didn't even notice when my name was being called, right next to me. "Hope!" Rayne said exasperated and annoyed by the looks of it. A face I had never seen on her before. The woman had the patience of no woman I ever knew, not even my own mother. "I'm sorry but I had been calling your name and even knocked. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am alright. Sorry, what can I do for you?" I said trying to deflect where my thoughts had been, that dark path they took when I was left to my work. I always remembered the darker parts of our history that people tended to wish to forget. Forgiveness was something I didn't deserve and often wondered if even Rayne would forgive me if I confessed those darkest sins.

"Well, I finished the documents," she said in that voice I came to find calming over the years. Strange how I felt the need to indulge now. I found myself wondering why my name sounded so good to hear from her. Admitting I used to like when a certain rose hair colored woman was an understatement, but Rayne's was… different somehow. Less power and authority, but more meaning seemed backed behind it. "I was wondering where you wished to have them since they need to be accessed sooner."

"Here is fine," I said taking them from her and putting them in my top drawer… which was full already. Hearing her small snicker made my cheeks blush. Usually it wasn't this bad in here. What I got for making more jobs than I could handle.

"I can take them and put them in my drawer as well. Probably a safer bet until you get this cleaned up. Would you require help?" she asked trying to sound professional but I could still hear the taunt. A taunt I wanted to silence in less than appropriate venues. Those lips looked amazingly delicious, not that I hadn't noticed for years. Never tasting a woman and loving one that hadn't existed for hundreds of years was painful in more ways than one. The weaker part of me would welcome damn near anything, but I knew I couldn't. It wouldn't be right given a few circumstances.

"No, I should be fine, but thanks," I said sheepishly trying to avoid looking straight at her. While I could hide some emotions, I wasn't quite confident enough to hide a certain longing from her. Damn this morning and her waking me up. I couldn't explain it even if I tried, it was as if it opened Pandora's box of all the hidden and dark feelings I could possess. Unfortunately, Rayne was a woman I wouldn't mind unleashing a few of those thoughts on. "You can head back now."

"Alright," she said taking the papers and smiling amused. "I'll be working on the proposition to the higher ups on the fal'Cie project if you need anything." Nodding, I let her walk out catching that final glimpse as she closed the door. Shaking my head, I delved into work even more than usual. Rayne was strange that way, one-minute I could be consumed and the next just forget and work until I nearly bled from it. Some papercuts made me wonder.

By the time I looked back up it was already dark. "Shit," I cursed as I stood up and practically ran over to Rayne's office only to find it dark. Letting my eyes adjust, I could see a figure at the desk. Panic set in. Serah dying before my eyes, my mother falling down to her death… another woman hurt under my care was too much to bear. Running over to her, I didn't care if it was dark, I shook her shoulder calling out to her. Feeling her stir was the sound of both my life and death.

"Mr Estheim?" she asked confused as she picked up her head. A light turned on from her desk and I saw her hand outstretched to the light. "I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. I finished but thought I'd catch a cat nap," she started to say before I pulled her into an embrace. She was alive, warm and safe. I could tell she was confused and her body was stiff. "… Hope…"

I slowly let her go as I looked at her in a way I hadn't looked at anyone in a long time. I couldn't hide all the pain, not this time. Letting my head rest on her shoulder, she didn't move. Not until a moment later when I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," I told her. "Just tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay," she said delicately. Yet I could sense something else… lust? "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but you're okay. Sorry. Let us just forget it," I told her painfully. I couldn't tell her why I had thought she was dead. I backed away from her and squared myself off. "It's just work getting to me is all. I'll escort you to the monorail."

As if fate had a word or two to say about it… it started down-pouring outside her window. Sighing I looked to her and she had a strange look on her face. Fear? Worry? Was she afraid of storms? Ironic considering the name choice. Tomorrow was our day off, and I was hoping to get some sleep but the rain was bound to keep me awake. Then the lightning came down with the thunder. Of course it would come when I wasn't at my strongest.

Seeing her flinch as she grabbed her things every time the thunder cracked was interesting. The words left my mouth before I could even stop them, "Would you like to stay at my place until it passes? I don't live too far away." But I didn't regret them. If she wanted nothing then nothing is what would happen.

"I couldn't… I should go home," she said but her shaking hands and eyes made me want to make sure she was home safe and sound. Which would require a trip to Luxerion.

"Either you stay here or I escort you all the way home," I said not used to giving ultimatums to a woman, especially one working for me. "Just until the storm passes, and if it doesn't I'll sleep on the couch and bring you home in the morning. Word of it will never leave my lips." I wasn't budging on that offer.

"Hope… thank you," she finally said with a sigh. "Just until the storm passes. I don't want weird rumors to start. The girls all keep an eye on you anyway." Seemingly embarrassed by the information, I cocked my head to the side.

"All the girls?" It provided some very interesting visuals of spies with watchful eyes. Which started to make sense… unfortunately.

"Well, many think you're good looking and… ah!," she explained before a thunderous boom roared through the sky.

"It's okay, let's get out of here and we can chat as we go." The small talk seemed to help a bit. Talked about the projects and small things while she tensed up every time the thunder went off. Honestly, it was adorable and yet juvenile. Something I didn't think I could ever see as attractive in a woman until now.

Running through the rain, we were able to stay under some shelter through most of it. Not enough though as I was soaked, I didn't look back at her enough to see just how bad it was with her. No doubt that would give way to other thoughts. The uniforms left enough to the imagination, but not near enough to tame those thoughts. Finally getting to my place, I punched in the code to enter the main entry.

Going into the elevator, we both leaned against the back wall and I pressed the button to the pent house. Perks of being the false savior, and yet I found it isolated enough. Like a beast in his dungeon which was what I believed I deserved. We were riding in silence by that point, a sort of tension building. "Almost there," I said as the dinging of the floors kept going off. Just a few more moments and the doors opened wide to reveal a white hall and a number pad next to automatic sliding doors of steel.

I could feel her gaze on me, or at least I thought I did. But every time I looked she was looking away or at the floor. Punching in my code and then putting my finger against the center, it was the best way I could think for my security. A few other features were involved but this method proved to deter most. Walking in, another loud boom erupted and she flinched again.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said as I gestured to the couch. "I'll get us some wine. Want something to eat?" Unbuttoning my shirt, I didn't realize just how soaked I was. If she was the same… the woman would need clothes and immediately. My white button up was practically see through, and as much as I wouldn't mind a show from the woman looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes… damn the thoughts.

"I could go for something light. Perhaps a shirt if yours is any indication as to how mine will look," she said noting my own observation. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I'll get on it." Pouring her a glass before I went into my room, I found a simple black t-shirt that fit snug on me and some sweat pants. Bringing them out, I handed it to her and our hands touched. They were cold… no doubt from walking in the rain.

"Bathroom," she asked politely looking around. I pointed down the hall and she nodded her thanks. Pouring myself an extra helping, I drank half the glass before she came back out in my clothes. God the woman could make anything look good. "Thank you, Hope."

"Of course, I can't let someone go face their fear all by themselves. Thunder and lightning seem to bother you," I said as I went to the large windows and started pulling the blinds. It wasn't a perfect system, but it would help. By the time I was done, she was curled up on one side of the couch sipping her wine. Just as I went into the kitchen to grab my glass and join her, I almost forgot I had to change yet. "I'll go change, I'll be back in a moment."

Changing into something similar to what I gave her, I went back out and was about to sit down when there was a boom and then darkness. Wouldn't have surprised me as bad if not for Rayne's shriek of terror. Jumping just enough to put me off balance, I ended up falling on the edge of the couch. But since when was my couch so… bumpy. Soft in some areas and hard in others… like a human.


End file.
